Take what you want
by Skovko
Summary: Drew has been interested in Siobhan for a while but he hasn't told her. Listening in on the women's conversation, hearing how she complains about the men always being too sweet and how she's tired of being in charge, he finally knows what to do.


Drew told himself that he wasn't eavesdropping when in reality that was what he was doing. Every single day. It wasn't as if the women kept it down in catering but he could have at least tried to turn the deaf ear. He never did. How could he when Siobhan was there?

For a long time he had been attracted to her, just trying to figure out the best way in so he wouldn't be another failure like some of the other men in the company. It wasn't as if he had never talked to her before. They talked, just like he talked with every other person he worked with. They just never got beyond that. He sat at the table next to her, Sonya and Mandy, pretending to be more interested in his food than their conversation.

"I don't know why I even bother to date," Siobhan said.  
"It didn't go well with Bray?" Sonya asked.  
"Oh, it went fine. It went like a date it supposed to go," Siobhan answered.  
"So what's wrong?" Sonya asked.  
"I just thought Bray might be different," Siobhan answered.  
"What did you honestly expect? He's such a kind man," Sonya said.  
"I just hoped he would have brought some of that crazy gimmick with him," Siobhan sighed.

Drew smirked to himself while listening in on their conversation. So that was where the problem lied. He had seen her turn down several men asking her out and now that her words were out there, he realized it was the nice guys she had turned down. Guys like Heath, Roman, Tye and Shinsuke.

He had wondered why she had agreed on going on a date with Bray. Now he knew. She had hoped to find something beyond a sweet man. Somehow this made him feel happy knowing that Bray hadn't been allowed to touch her. He had no illusions of her being untouched, especially not with the way she just put it out there, but he liked that none of their co-workers had had their hands on her. He would like to be the first. And not just the first; He would like to be the only one.

"I don't want that. I don't want normality. I'm so tired of men around here always wanting me to be in charge. I want someone to just step up and take what he wants. I want someone to tell me to shut the hell up, throw me down on the bed and fuck me senseless," she continued.  
"You want someone to rape you?" Mandy asked.  
"No, Mandy, you blonde head. There's a big difference between being dominated and raped," Siobhan answered.

Drew knew many of the guys around the company found her intimidating because she always spoke her mind and that was probably what kept them all rolling over on their backs like sweet little lapdogs whenever she was in sight.

"Too bad you're not into women. I'd throw you down on the bed and make you tap out any day," Sonya smirked.  
"Oh yeah? You think you can take me?" Siobhan smirked back.  
"I know I can," Sonya said.  
"You're my favourite lesbian, Sonya. Too bad you don't turn me on," Siobhan said.

A shared laughter went through the room and Drew smiled to himself. He heard a chair move back and he looked over at their table to see Siobhan standing up. His eyes met hers and she gave him one of those looks that always made him want to just throw her down on the nearest table and tear her clothes off.

"Can I help you?" She asked.  
"No, I'm perfectly capable of eating on my own," he grinned.  
"Then stop staring," she said. "Are you coming out tonight too?"  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he said.

He kept a little smile on his face while he put some food in his mouth, just giving her a naughty look back before she turned around and walked out of catering. He meant what he said. He wouldn't miss it for the world. Not after what he had just learned.

"Wear jeans," Sonya had turned around to look at him.  
"What?" He asked.  
"She thinks you have the best ass in jeans, especially dark blue ones. I can't say it'll get you laid but it'll take you one step closer," she answered.  
"Sonya, what are you trying to do?" He asked.  
"Do I need to spell it out for you? It's not like I've been blind to the way you always look at her and even though she hasn't admitted to it yet, she looks the same way at you. So put on a pair of dark blue jeans and leave the sweet boy attitude at home," she said. "Yeah, I know you were listening in on our conversation. Just fucking use whatever information you got out of that. She needs to get laid badly before she gets completely insufferable to be around."

For the first time ever, Drew had actually checked out his ass in a mirror before leaving. As in really checked it out. He knew he was an attractive man but he had never thought so much about his ass as he did this evening. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans as requested combined with a tight black tee that hugged his chest and shoulders and really showed off his muscles. He was a man on a mission and he wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

He walked to the bar with Heath and Jinder. The band back together as Heath constantly said. The second they were inside the bar, his eyes landed on her at the counter where she was waiting to get the bartender's attention. He walked up next to her just as the bartender was taking her order.

"Three shots," she turned her head and looked at him. "Oh, hi Drew. You want a shot? Make that four shots instead."  
"How much have you had to drink?" He asked.

The four shots landed in front of them. She quickly passed two of them to Sonya and Mandy before passing a third one to Drew and grabbing the fourth one herself.

"I asked you a question," he said.  
"Jeez, relax. This is my first one," she said.

She downed the shot and he did the same with his shot before taking the empty glass out of her hand and putting both glasses down on the counter.

"And it's gonna be your last one," he said.  
"Who the hell are you pretending to be tonight? Some sort of drinking patrol?" She asked.  
"I'm tired of hearing you talk shit all the time. Tonight you're gonna shut up and do as you're told," he grabbed her wrist and leaned down to her ear. "So now you're coming with me back to my hotel room and you're not gonna tell me no."

His hand slid from her wrist down to her hand, lacing their fingers together. He nodded to Sonya who smirked back in return before he started dragging Siobhan with him out of the bar. The walk back to the hotel was done in silence and she had to almost run to keep up with his long legs. It didn't irritate or anger her one bit that he walked that fast and didn't say anything. It intrigued and aroused her. For each step she tried keeping up with his pace, she felt herself getting more and more wet.

He dragged her through the lobby of the hotel and into the elevator. Once inside they stood side by side, their fingers still laced together, while he just stared down at her with a burning passion in his eyes. She swallowed and looked down, expecting him to chuckle and call her out for being a chicken, but nothing came from him. She could feel his eyes still burning on her skin but he didn't say anything.

She kept her eyes down while he dragged her from the elevator and into his room. Once inside his let go of her hand and finally his voice came across the room in a demanding and dominating tone.

"Eyes up!" He said.

She looked up and got caught by that burning look in his eyes. She moved her hands in front of herself and nervously played with her own fingers. She knew he noticed, she could see it by the hint of the smirk he tried to keep down.

"Are you gonna do as you're told or am I gonna have a problem with you?" He asked.  
"I'll be good," she answered lowly.  
"Good," he said. "Undress!"

He stood completely still while she undressed in front of him. His ability to stand like a statue and keep quiet while his eyes did all the talking for him had her feeling rattled. A couple of times she had to force herself from not looking down again while she got out of her clothes. She had never felt so naked in her life before as she stood there and watched him swallow the sight of her body.

"Down on your knees!" He demanded. "Crawl to me!"

She sank to her knees and crawled the few steps over to him. She sat back on her heels and looked up at him.

"Open my jeans!" He demanded. "And I'm sure you know what to do from there."

If he hadn't already been hard from watching her undress and crawl to him, he sure became it as he felt the palm of her hand slide up over his dick as she reached for the button and zipper on his jeans. She tugged them down along with his briefs, letting them hang by his knees, and looked at his erected dick. She took a second too long to admire it and he grabbed her hair and tilted her head back.

"Don't just fucking stare at it! It's not gonna suck itself!" He barked.

She wrapped a hand around his dick and he let go of her hair. She immetiately took him in her mouth, sucking as if her life depended on it. The way he moaned in no time made her know she was on the right track. After a while he grabbed her hair again, yanking her head away from his dick, before leaning down far enough to grab her arms and pull her up on her feet.

"Back against the wall," he gave her a little push in the right direction.

She walked over and stood with her back against the wall, watching him as he once again looked at her with those burning eyes while he undressed. His jeans and briefs were already halfway down his legs so he kicked off his shoes to get them off along with his socks. His tee left his body last thing and he was just as naked as her. She had always found him beautiful but seeing him naked, he was more than that. He was breathtaking.

He walked over to her, oozing of confidence and power, and she tried sinking further into the wall. He leaned a hand on the wall next to her head, towering high above her, while the knuckles from his index finger and middle finger on his other hand ran down her cheek.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a whisper.  
"What am I doing, Siobhan?" He grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him. "I'm taking what I want."

He sank to his knees in front of her and ran his hands up her inner thighs while still looking up into her eyes.

"Your mouth felt so good around my dick. What else can it do? I bet it can make some really pretty sounds. Let's find out, shall we?" He said.

His hands ran around her thighs and his fingers digged into her flesh in a tight grip while he leaned forward and ran his tongue up between her folds. She didn't know what she had expected but it was way better than anything she could have ever imagined. He pressed his tongue against her in a hard and demanding way, matching every state of dominance he had shown so far, as if he was still demanding her to follow his lead, only with his tongue instead of his words. She let her head dump back against the wall, not caring that she hit the wall a little too hard with the back of her head. The pain was welcome as long as he pleasured her like that.

"You better fucking cum!" He held a small pause while those burning eyes looked at her again. "Don't make me angry!"

He leaned forward again, scraping his teeth over her clit as a warning before continuing the attack with his tongue. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind, just allowing herself to feel everything he had to give. She couldn't care if anyone in the neighbouring rooms would hear her. She screamed out his name as she came, running her nails up against the white wall she was leaning up against.

She stood there, heaving for her breath, her eyes still closed. His tongue left her body and she felt him rise up in front of her again. He grabbed her jaw and leaned in to kiss her. A passionate, demanding kiss and she gave him all she could in return, allowing him to dominate her mouth while she moved her hands around his back, trying to pull him closer.

"You're not so fucking cocky anymore, are you?" He broke the kiss. "No more talking shit. The only words allowed out of your mouth while I fuck you is my name and you begging for more."

He pulled her away from the wall and threw her down on the bed. He was fast on top of her, thrusting into her without warning, and she just fell back against the sheets, crying out in pleasure as he continued with slow but hard thrusts.

"Fuck me to pieces, Drew!" She begged. "Fucking own me!"  
"Don't think I won't," he said.  
"Please!" She begged louder.

He thrust even harder as if he was trying to rip her apart on the inside and she cried out his name again while grabbing at the sheets, trying to get her hands on something, anything at all. He tore her hands away from the sheets and held them down on either side of her head while he continued with his slow, hard thrusts.

"Please, Drew!" She tried moving her hands but he didn't let go. "Faster! Please! I need more!"

He let go of her hands and pulled out of her. She suddenly felt so empty and she whimpered at the loss of contact and looked at him with a confused look.

"Don't stop," she sounded piteous.

He grabbed her hips and swung her around on all four, entering her so fast again that she fell forward and landed with her head down in the mattress. She pushed herself up on her hands again but was pushed down immediately again by his hand between her shoulder blades.

"Stay the fuck down!" He growled.

He grabbed her hips and started thrusting again. Hard thrusts just as before but this time they came faster, making her snap for her breath for each time he pushed forward into her. She moaned and cried in pleasure, wanting this to continue all night. His thrust came faster and harder, going into her so deep that she felt pain for each thrust. She tried moving up on her hands again but he grabbed both her wrists and locked her arms behind her back.

"I told you to stay down!" He barked.  
"Drew, please!" She begged.  
"That's it! Fucking beg!" He said.  
"Please, Drew, please... It... Fucking hell... It hurts..." She got out.  
"What? The little shit talking princess can't take it?" He mocked. "You want me to stop?"

She knew there was something else besides that mocking tone. He meant the last question. If she wanted him to stop, he would. All she had to do was say it out loud. He kept thrusting hard and fast, making her whimper while she turned it around in her head. Yes, it hurt but it was also better than anything else she had ever experienced with any guy before. Did she really want him to stop?

"Drew," she whimpered.  
"What do you say?" He asked.  
"Don't stop!" She begged. "Fuck me harder! Fucking hurt me!"  
"That's what I thought, princess," he chuckled.

He locked her wrists in his right hand only while his left hand came down on her ass, making her squirm in pleasure and moaning even louder. He set the fastest pace he could, fucking her like crazy until he had her cumming again, crying out his name to his delight. He let go of her wrists, grabbed her hips again and gave her a few final hard thrusts before he came too and held still. He ran his left hand over the spot he had hit minutes earlier, feeling the hot red mark he had left, before pulling out of her and dumping down on the bed next to her. Her legs slid backwards until she was all the way down on her stomach and she gave him a little, cheery smile.

"Hi," she said.  
"Hi," he chuckled.

He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Oh yeah, I'm great," she grinned. "So you were listening in on our conversation earlier, I take it."  
"How could I not? I was sitting right next to you," he said.  
"Pervert!" She giggled.  
"Keep talking shit, princess, and I just have to take what I want from you again," he said.  
"Is that a promise?" She asked.

He leaned in and brushed his lips over her lips and cheek and up to her ear.

"That's a promise for sure and I'll prove it to you over and over again," he said.  
"Fucking hell," she sighed longingly.  
"I finally got my claws in you. Do you honestly think I'm gonna let you get away again?" He asked.

He caught her earlobe between his teeth and his hand ran between her legs, teasing her by running his fingers over her hole without entering.

"Drew!" She whimpered.  
"What is it, princess?" He asked.  
"Please!" She begged and spread her legs. "Don't stop! Take what you want!"


End file.
